Pardonne-moi
by Amber1408
Summary: Lui pardonner après ce qu’il a fait ? Il en était hors de question et ça même après tous les évenements qui étaient sur le point de se reproduire. Mais heureusement pour nous que tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu.
1. 1

Chapitre 1

Deux ans après la guerre, le monde sorcier ce reconstruisait progressivement. Les jugements des partisans de Voldemort avaient encore lieu. Certains étaient envoyés à Azkaban, d'autre devaient réparer leur erreurs et certains n'étaient même pas encore juger.

Malheureusement, le ministère était conscient que d'autres erraient dans la nature. Ça, c'était le travail de Harry, les retrouver et les livrer au ministère. Ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps mais heureusement pour lui son meilleur ami, Ron, s'était convertie dans la même voie que lui.

Hermione quant à elle avait apprécié la proposition mais avait décliné cette offre. Le danger, elle avait donné, ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était retrouver ses parents, trouver un contre sort à ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait finir par y arriver, ni quand mais elle savait qu'elle y arriverait. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle chercher dans des tonnes de livres et d'archives afin de trouver la solution, mais sans succès. La sorcière c'était renseignée auprès de professionnel mais ils avaient tous étés claire, les ouvrages dont elle avait besoin étaient très rare et personne ne pouvait dire où ils se situaient.

C'était à une petite table du Chaudron Baveur que le Trio D'or s'était donné rendez-vous afin de prendre des nouvelles de uns des autres. Les garçons étaient tellement plongés dans leur travail que Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le temps de les voir. Mais elle comprenait parfaitement la situation, le monde magique ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il traînait des mangemorts dans la nature.

\- Alors, les garçons comment avance vos recherches ?

\- Très bien, on a trouvé une planque ou des mages noirs se cacheraient ! Annonçait fièrement Le Roux.

\- C'est génial, je suis fière de vous.

\- Et toi Mione, des nouvelles pour tes parents ? Demandait le Survivant.

\- Oui … Je suis a la recherche d'ouvrage introuvable… Soupirait Hermione. D'ailleurs j'ai une adresse ou je dois aller voir si je n'en trouve pas quelques uns, vous voulez venir ?

Un grand silence s'était installé au sein du groupe. Le regard de Hermione passait de Harry à Ron ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi aucun des deux ne lui répondait. Et c'est après quelque instant de réflexion de la part des deux garçons que Harry prit la parole.

\- En fait Mione, on part demain pour la planque et on ne sait pas trop quand nous rentrerons… Mais ne nous en veut pas sil te plait on aurait adoré t'aider tu sais.

\- Oh… D'accord pas de problème, je comprends.

Elle était un peu déçu mais était consciente que c'était important, et puis c'était leur travail ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle leur adressa quand même un faible sourire pour ne pas leur montrer sa déception, elle ne voulait pas avoir une réaction égoïste.

Leur après-midi continuait de sa passer tranquillement quand Harry se rendit compte de l'heure. Les garçons devait assister à un procès un peu plus tard dans la soirée et leur présence avait été demandé comme une obligation par le ministre de la magie.

\- Hermione, nous devons y aller. Le procès à lieu dans quelques heure, est ce que tu veux que l'on te raccompagne jusqu'à ton auberge ?

La Brune secouait la tête négativement en souriant. A fin de la guerre elle avait loger quelque temps chez Harry mais s'était rapidement rendu compte que sa présence dérangeait un peu dans son couple avec Ginny. La rousse passait beaucoup de temps chez lui avant de s'installer avec le Survivant et Hermione voyait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Elle avait alors décidé de louer une chambre dans une auberge à Pré-au-lard. Ses amis lui avaient souvent fait la remarque qu'elle jetait ses gallions par les fenêtres et que prendre un appartement lui coûterait beaucoup moins cher. Elle y avait pensé, mais étrangement cette situation ne l'affolait pas. Alors oui, elle savait que depuis deux ans elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'économie mais la brune était trop flemmarde pour changer cette habitude.

En réalité, elle avait pleinement conscience de la source du problème. Prendre un appartement, ça faisait partie de leurs projets. Le faire seule, lui briserait le cœur, cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Aussi bien les bons comme les mauvais. Rien que d'y penser, ça la mettait en colère. Elle se leva brusquement en saluant ses amis avant de quitter hâtivement les lieux. Sur le chemin de son auberge, les sourcils froncés et les mains dans les poches, elle se marmonnait à elle-même des propos dont elle était la seule à pouvoir déchiffrer. Quelques passants la regardaient étrangement, mais la brune ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

\- Espèce d'abruti pour qui tu te prends pour faire ça après tout ce qui s'est passé!

Elle avait envie de crier tellement fort pour extérioriser tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais le fait de parler toute seule en plein milieu de la rue était suffisant pour effacer cette pensée de son esprit.

\- Même après tout ce temps je te déteste... marmonnait elle pour elle même.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand les mouvements de la foule présente dans les mêmes rues qu'elle la bousculaient. La sorcière savait qu'elle aurait dû faire demi tour, mais ses instincts d'héroïne la poussait à aller dans le sens contraire à la foule.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ils étaient là. Eux, avec leurs masques noirs et leurs longues robes assorties. Des sors fusaient dans tous les sens et les quelques citoyens courageux présent, essayaient de défendre les alentours. Hermione n'arrivait plus à faire elle moindre mouvement, elle revoyait les terribles événements passés il y a deux ans. Elle savait que malgré la fin de la guerre, il y en avait toujours quelques uns qui erraient mais les voir face à elle aujourd'hui était complètement différent.

Elle se trouvait complètement stupide à rester ici les regarder, pétrifiée. Mais revoir tous ces anciens événements défilés dans sa tête l'empêchaient de faire le moindre geste. Elle sentit son corps faiblir et tomber lourdement au sol. Malgré sa vu brouillée elle pu distinguer une silhouette courir vers elle. Lui, celui qu'elle haïssait tant.

\- Je te déteste toujours autant. Chuchotait la brune avant de perdre complément connaissance.

——————————

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Kiss *


	2. 2

2

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer rapidement, éblouie par la luminosité de la pièce et essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Tout était très flou dans sa tête mais elle se rappellait vaguement de l'attaque de mangemort et d'avoir perdu conscience dans la foulée.

Elle s'adapta rapidement à l'éclairage et distinguait rapidement Harry et Ron au pied de son lit. Elle détaillait rapidement la pièce du regard et devinait qu'elle était dans une des chambre de l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste. Comment était-elle arrivée ici; que s'est-il passé après qu'elle soit tombée; y a-t-il eu d'autre blessé ? Toutes ces questions se bousculait tête sa le rendant encore plus lourde.

\- Comment te sens-tu 'Mione, demanda Harry visiblement soulagé de son réveil.

\- Je pense que ça va maintenant. Comment s'est passé vos recherches.

\- Comme tu as pu le constater, ils n'étaient pas dans leur planque... Annonça Ron.

Effectivement Ronald, elle avait remarqué... D'ailleurs les éléments lui revenaient petit à petit au fils de leurs discussions. Sans aborder le sujet de l'attaque, ni celui de l'enquête menée par les Aurors, Harry et Ron lui tenait compagnie depuis une bonne heure déjà. Elle n'étais pas spécialement fatiguée mais j'avais envie qu'ils partent. Harry le compris rapidement et déclara qu'ils partaient. Elle le remercie avec un sourire discret. Avant de passer la porte, il lui annonça qu'il passerait demain, seul, afin de discuter.

Il avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des détails lui revenaient petit à petit depuis son réveil, dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux elle avait vu son visage apparaître. Et ce n'était pas bon pour ses propres affaires.

•

\- Bonjour ! S'exclame Harry en rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

\- Salut Harry, bien dormis ?

\- Si tu savais ! Ginny a prit toute la place cette nuit.

Elle souris à cette remarque. Ginny viennait souvent se plaindre de la même choses. La rousse n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque Harry lui avait proposé de le suivre. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour et Hermione était soulagé qu'après la guerre ses deux meilleurs amis aient enfin pu commencé à construire quelque chose ensemble.

\- Dis-moi 'Mione, avant de parler de ce qui ne va pas, qui t'as apporté ces fleurs ?

Ne comprenant pas Harry, elle suivit son doigt du regard montrant effectivement un beau bouquet de Marguerite fraîchement disposé dans un vase transparent. Elle plissait légèrement les sourcils en se demandant qui avait bien pu déposer des fleurs avec une si grande signification pour elle.

-Je... Non je ne sais pas. Réfléchissait-elle.

-Tu te souvient de tous n'est-ce pas ? Demandait le Survivant.

La brune avait la tête baissé et son ami n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui affirme pour comprendre.

-Et tu es perturbée à cause de ce qui s'est passé.

-Harry, évidemment que je ne suis pas bien à cause de ça ! Des Mangemorts sont revenus pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais évidemment vu que tu es au courant de quelque chose tu vas rapidement m'en faire part.

Elle le voyait hésiter et soutenait son regard pour qu'il crache le morceau. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas du tout lui plaire mais elle serait encore plus mal en étant dans l'ignorance.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de t'en informer mais te connaissant tu feras des recherches si je ne te le dis pas alors... Bon très bien, ils sont revenus afin de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé autrefois...

-Éliminer les Sang de Bourbe, c'est ça.

-Mione je voudrais que tu ne tracasse pas pour ça pour le moment. Nous en reparlerons en temps voulu mais pour l'instant repose toi.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations aujourd'hui. Elle se résigna à le laisser finir sa journée et se reposer comme il lui avait conseillé.

Évidemment cette attaque l'avait beaucoup inquiété mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Qu'est ce que Lui faisait là ? Elle croyait avoir été clair, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir et ce même si ils avaient des amis en commun. Elle avait réussi à l'éviter le plus possible et il fallait qu'il réapparaisse au moment où elle se posait le plus de questions sur son avenir.

•

Il faisait sombre, les murs et les sols étaient les plus propres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle était là étendue à terre, Bellatrix au dessus d'elle, sa baguette à la main laissant la jeune fille hurler de douleur à l'apparition des marques sur son bras.

Hermione se redressa rapidement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et il n'avait jamais été aussi réel que ce jour là. Elle n'en avait plus fait depuis tellement longtemps que ses larmes coulaient à torrent sur ses joues.

Elle se remémorait la façon dont elle avait réussit à s'en débarrasser mais ça ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Il n'était pas avec elle et ça la faisait souffrir encore plus de penser que maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus, elle ne pourrait pas dormir tranquillement.

Cette nuit-ci elle ne referma plus un œil.

•

La tête penchée dans les fleurs à snifer leurs douce odeur, un médicomage entrait dans sa chambre, un dossier à la main. Elle avait passé la fin de sa nuit à faire les cents pas dans cette minuscule chambre et ça la rendait folle, elle espérait qu'il lui apporte enfin une bonne nouvelle.

\- Miss Granger, vous pouvez dès à présent sortir. Tout va bien, votre bilan santé n'a plus aucun problème. Cependant n'en faites pas trop.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle rassemblait rapidement le peu d'affaires que ses amis lui avaient apporté avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle n'était réveillée que depuis deux jours mais être dans cette hôpital la rendait complètement folle. Avant de pouvoir partir, elle se présenta à l'accueil afin de pouvoir récupérer son dossier médical.

\- Voilà votre dossier Mademoiselle, et deux de vos amis on laisser ceci pour vous, lui informait l'hôtesse d'accueil en lui tendant une enveloppe et une petite boîte.

Déambulant tranquillement dans le chemin de traverse pour rentrer « chez elle », elle lisait la petite lettre qui provennait de Harry qui l'invitait à dîner le soir même. D'après lui Ginny était impatiente de la revoir.

•

Elle arrivait enfin devant son auberge, elle se dirigea à l'accueil afin de récupérer ses clés et à sa plus grande surprise la résponsable lui souriait. Elle fonça légèrement les sourcils et commençait à avancer vers les escaliers. Trouvant la situation assez étrange, elle retourna la voir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Excusez-moi mais j'ai été absente durant plusieurs jours et je voudrais savoir à combien s'élevait la facture de c'est dix derniers jours d'absence ?

Habituellement, elle se faisait harceler par un des responsables de l'auberge quand sa nuit n'était pas payée dès 8:00 le lendemain. Elle trouvait donc ça étrange que la responsable lui ait donnée directement sa clé de chambre sans aucunes remarques désobligeantes.

\- Vos dix nuits d'absence ont déjà été payées Miss Granger.

\- Pardon ? Mais comment ? C'est une sommes assez importante que j'aurais dû vous payer.

\- Une personne est venue réglé cette facture. D'ailleurs il n'a même pas cherché à savoir à combien s'élevait cette facture car il a donner suffisamment pour la fin de cette semaine.

\- D'accord merci... Une dernière question pouvez-vous me dire qui est-ce ?

Qui avait bien pu faire un truc pareil. Harry n'aurait pas pu faire ça, il était trop préoccupé par son installation avec Ginny et à ce que tout soit parfait.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai l'autorisation de vous communiquer cette information mademoiselle.

\- Vu la somme dont il vous a fait cadeau vous devriez bien pouvoir répondre à ma question.

\- En effet... Vu sous cette angle... Très bien, puisque vous insistez, il s'agit de M. Drago Malfoy. Lui annonça t-elle exaspérée de lui faire perdre son temps.

Elle croyait rêver !

———————————

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Désolé pour les fautes, l'orthographe et moi ne sommes pas trop ami.

Qu'en pensez vous jusqu'ici ? J'espère que le début vous plaît et que la suite encore plus.


	3. 3

Chapitre 3

Elle croyait rêver. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait ? Que maintenant qu'il l'avait sauvé elle devrais lui pardonner tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Il pouvait toujours se fourrer la baguette dans l'œil. Parce que oui, depuis son réveil elle se souvenait que la dernière personne qu'elle avait vu avant de perdre connaissance c'était lui et ça la mettait hors d'elle. Elle aimerait être totalement insouciante à tout ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant et repartir de bon pied.

La brune se jeta sur le canapé de sa chambre, la tête dans les mains à soupirer. Elle se prenait tellement la tête qu'elle avait complètement oublié de s'occuper de la boîte, qui lui avait été remise à l'hôpital, et qui se trouvait en face d'elle sur la petite table basse.

Elle appréhendait, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, d'ouvrir cette fichu boîte. De qui pouvait-elle venir surtout. Ça ne pouvait pas être Harry, il lui aurait donné ce soir quand elle irait manger. Peut-être Ron. Non, après réflexion il lui aurait remis en main propre également.

Après s'être torturer l'esprit quelques minutes, elle souleva délicatement le couvercle de la boîte. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle voulait à la fois hurler et pleurer puis saisie dans chacune de ses mains un morceau de sa baguette qui, contrairement à elle, n'avait pas résisté aux événements passés il y a dix jours.

Elle ne se posait même plus la question. C'était cet imbécile de Malfoy qui devait avoir récupérer sa baguette en même temps qu'il l'avait sauver. Elle était encore plus énervé qu'avant.

Elle se demandait si Harry savait tous ça ? Drago s'était beaucoup confié et lié avec le Survivant après la chut du seigneur des ténèbres. Il doutait énormément lui, Harry l'avait beaucoup aidé dans la prise de ses décisions ainsi que ses choix vis à vis de son père et depuis, Griffondor et Serpentard avaient beaucoup sympathisé. En mettant préjugés et rivalités de côté ils ont appris à se connaître et petit à petit un groupe s'était formé. En y repensant Hermione eut un faible sourire, elle savait que certains se tournaient autour comme Daphné Greengass et Ron par exemple.

Mais s'il n'y avait qu'eux ça serait trop simple.

•

La brune se hâtait vers l'appartement de son meilleur ami après avoir pleurer sa baguette magique et remis en ordre son appartement après ses dix jours d'absence. Elle était assez surprise, d'ailleurs, de constater qu'il était rester très propre et y avait retrouver un vase avec un bouquet de fleurs identique à celui qu'elle avait découvert à son réveil à Saint Mangouste. Elle l'avait rapidement brûlé et jeter après avoir compris que c'était, une nouvelle fois, son meilleur ennemi qui avait empiété son espace vital.

•

Une fois devant la porte de Harry, elle n'eut pas le temps de manifester sa présence à la porte que celle-ci s'était déjà ouverte sur lui affichant un large sourire, heureux de revoir sa meilleure amie sur pied.

\- Salut Mione, tu à l'air en pleine forme !

\- Oui, on peut dire ça.

\- Ne reste pas ici, rentre.

Le Survivant accompagna Hermione en lui tenant les épaules pour la diriger vers le salon. Elle le sentait assez tendu et ses doutes furent confirmés quant il lui adressa à l'oreille un « S'il te plait ne m'en veut pas ».

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement mais c'est une fois arrivée dans le salon qu'elle vu rouge. Elle se dégagea rapidement des mains de Harry avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Non mais tu plaisante j'espère Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il fou là. S'énerva la brune en pointant du doigt le concerner.

\- Écoute, il voulait te parler et on savait très bien que tu ne serais pas d'accord pour le laisser s'expliquer.

\- Évidemment ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qui a à me dire !

Harry voulait répliquer mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il se doutait qu'elle réagirait comme ça mais il ne cautionnait pas que la situation reste telle qu'elle était. Elle dégradait l'atmosphère au sein de leur groupe et tous le monde étaient affectés par cette tension.

\- Hermione, je suis désolé pour tout, je ne voulait pas que…

\- Ferme là Malfoy. Qu'est ce que tu crois. Que parce que tu es arrivé au mauvais endroit au bon moment, ça changerais les choses ? Tu peut te mettre ta baguette dans l'oeil ! Et d'ailleurs en parlant de baguette je vais devoir aller m'en chercher une autre demain à cause de toi !

\- Je te conseil de baisser d'un ton Granger. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai cassé ta baguette. Et non je ne pense pas que ça te fera oublié tout ce qui s'est passé, mais laisse moi au moins me rattraper et aller de l'avant.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Je te croyais assez intelligent pour faire tes choix toi même mais à ce que j'ai pu constater c'est bien le contraire. Je croyais que tu avais changer Malfoy, mais tu as tout gâcher, comme d'habitude.

Elle se retourna vers Harry l'air sérieux sur le visage. Il n'aimais pas la voir comme elle était maintenant mais il savait qu'elle en aurait besoin pour la suite.

\- Harry, ou il fiche le camp, ou bien c'est moi qui pars.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, merci Harry mais je vais y aller. Intervient Drago.

\- En voila une bonne idée pour une fois !

Harry avait reprit sa meilleure amie après sa réflexion, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à la sorcière. Il fit un sourire compatissant à Malfoy et ferma la porte qui s'ouvrit quelque secondes après, laissant apparaitre Ginny. Elle ne dit rien et prit rapidement sa soeur de coeur dans ses bras. La rousse se doutait de la tension qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque minutes plus tôt, elle venait de croiser Drago dans le couloir affichant un air à la fois en colère et de déçu, ce qui signifiait que rien ne s'était arrangé.

•

Ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, la plus jeune des Weasley amena rapidement le repas prévu sur la table. Elle demanderait un résumé détailler de la situation à son petit-ami plus tard, pour l'instant elle voulait profiter de sa copine qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus longtemps de ce qu'elles étaient habituées.

\- Alors Hermione, qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? demanda la rousse.

\- Je dois aller acheter une nouvelle baguette demain, au fait c'est super bon Ginny. Tu es un vrai cordon bleu comme ta mère.

\- Merci Mione, mais je parlais de plus tard, tu veux faire quoi ? Tu as refuser d'être Aurore, d'accord mais pour faire quoi ?

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas encore. Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'aime mais je n'arrive pas à décider de quoi sera fait ma vie.

Elle ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes. Elle voulait gérer ça toute seule. Elle savait que retrouver ses parents était sa priorité, mais pour la suite tout restait flou.

\- Au fait Hermione, nous étudions une affaire au ministère dont tu devrait être au courant... Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Annonce Harry sous le regarde noir de Ginny.

Harry savait que Ginny n'aimait pas spécialement parler travail à table, il avait donc dû se raviser et promit à Hermione de lui en reparler plus tard.

Elle était loin de s'imaginer tous ce qui allait lui arriver.

——————————————

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Alors voilà le chapitre 3 et j'espère qu'il vous plaît. A votre avis qu'elle est cette affaire du ministère dont Hermione doit être absolument au courant ?

Review :

Kenza123: merci beaucoup pour ton message ça me touche énormément, j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes et que le reste le sera :D

Bisous.


	4. 4

4

Hermione déambulait dans les rues du Chemin de Travers regardant avec envie certaines vitrines. Elle n'avait pas traîné, elle s'était levée à la première heure afin de se rendre chez Ollivender pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Elle s'était, d'ailleurs, préparée en un temps record.

La brune était en train de franchir la porte lorsque le vendeur, qu'elle connaissait si bien, la salua. La brune n'avait pas eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit que le vieillard fouillait déjà dans les petites boîtes qui se trouvaient au fond de sa boutiques. Elle souriait en se remémorant les sensations qu'elle avait ressentie la première fois qu'elle était venu, oubliant complètement qu'elle allait remplacer celle qui l'avait accompagnée pendant tant d'années.

Après en avoir essayé quelques une sans réel succès, Ollivender dévoilait un large sourire lorsqu'il lui tendit à nouveau une baguette, qui semblait être pour lui la dernière de cette longue série.

\- Vous savez miss Granger, la plus part des baguettes possèdent une soeur, et ce n'est pas un hasard si les baguette choisissent leurs sorciers. Elles les lient d'une manière… Particulière.

La brune fronçait des sourcils en observant la baguette que lui tendait le vendeur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire part-là ? Mon ancienne baguette me convenait parfaitement, ce qui est arrivé est un parfait malentendu.

\- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire Miss c'est que vous êtes probablement arrivée à un moment de votre vie où vous devriez tous reprendre depuis le début.

Il était hors de question pour la brune de saisir cette baguette après les âneries que ce vieil homme venait de sortir. Cette baguette ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle appartenant à la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Et après quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait si, effectivement, c'était la bonne baguette pour elle ? Qu'elle devait tout oublié, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et tout reprendre à zéro.

Elle avait souvent pensé à le faire mais après mûrs réflexions il en était hors de question. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé d'argument valable pour se justifier mais ça lui était égale, elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

Hermione se résignait au bout de nombreuses minutes de débats avec le vieillard à prendre cette baguette qui, à son plus grand désespoir, lui correspondait parfaitement puis sortit de la boutique.

La jeune femme continuait sa promenade sur le Chemin de Travers lorsqu'elle vit au loin son meilleur ami à la terrasse d'un petit café accompagné de sa rousse. Elle hésitait à aller les voir, elle se souvenait que Harry devait lui parler de quelque chose qui semblait assez important mais cela valait-il le coup de les déranger.

La brune ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était restée planter au milieu de l'allée, avec ses amis qui lui faisaient de grands signes au loin, résolvant toutes ses interrogations sur le fait de les rejoindre ou non. Elle s'installa à leur table perdant rapidement son sourire en voyant que la tête d'Harry se renfermait petit à petit.

\- Salut Mione. Intervint Ginny.

L'héroïne du Trio d'Or n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à sa meilleure amie que le Survivant pris la parole.

\- Bon Hermione, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Ça fait un moment que j'essaye d'en parler avec toi mais à présent le temps presse.

Hermione s'agrippait à sa chaise, elle le sentait mal. Le ton d'Harry tel qu'elle le connaissait ne présageait rien de positif.

\- Je t'avais parlé d'un procès qui s'est déroulé récemment et... comment te dire sans que tu t'énerve...

\- Harry crache le morceau immédiatement sinon je...

\- Cette famille au procès... Elle n'a pas été condamnée comme toute les autres. J'ai fais la demande personnellement de ne pas les envoyer à Azkaban comme le reste des mangemorts.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de Harry. Après tout ce qui s'était passé comment avait-il pu défendre une famille de mangemort.

\- Ecoute Hermione, cette famille m'a sauvé la vie et à beaucoup changées. Je suis sûr quil sont en train de devenir des gens bien et ils ont besoin de notre aide.

\- Bon viens en aux faits Harry, en quoi cela me concerne.

\- ... Les condition pour se racheter au yeux de la justice est d'aider les nés-moldus à se cacher le temps que les Aurores s'occupent de tous les Mangemort qui errent.

\- Comme celle qui j'ai subit...

Le brun hochait la tete pour confirmer. Hermione commencais à voir flou, tout était trop fou pour se réaliser ainsi. Comme si les nées-moldus pouvaient vivre avec des anciens Mangemorts. Elle se leva rapidement et fixa son meilleur ami pour lui poser une dernière question avant de partir. Il fallait qu'elle en soit sur, qu'elle l'entende de sa bouche pour le croire.

\- Harry, par pitié ne me dis pas que c'est eux. Demande-t-elle avec une voix étrangement calme.

Le survivant se contenta de baisser la tête en jouant avec ses doigts. La brune fronça des sourcils en comprenant enfin qu'elle avant raison, c'était pour elle la plus grande des trahisons qu'il avait pu lui faire.

Elle transplana sans rien dire de plus dans sa chambre de l'auberge. Elle resta un instant debout au centre de la pièce avant de se jeter brutalement sur son lit, les yeux rougit et remplis de larme. La brune pensait à tout ce qui allait changer pour elle à présent, elle s'était promis de ne plus Lui adresser le parole, de n'avoir plus rien à voir avec lui. Harry avait-il oublié ce petit détail ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendu frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Miss Granger, la propriétaire de l'auberge vous attends dans le hall principal. Intervint une des femmes de chambre.

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? Toutes ses nuits étaient payées et d'ailleurs « grâce » à Malefoy, elle avait même des nuit d'avance, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème normalement.

Du revers de sa manche, elle sécha rapidement ses yeux et gagna hâtivement le hall. Dès son arrivée dans la pièce, Hermione sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La Propriétaire affichait un large sourire assez inhabituel.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette nuit sera votre dernière autorisée au sein de notre établissement.

\- En quel honneur madame ? Se retenue la sorcière un tantinet en colère de se faire jeter du jour au lendemain.

\- C'est une obligation reçu du ministère mademoiselle, d'ailleurs ils ont insisté pour que je vous informe que plus aucun autre établissement ne sera en mesure de vous accueillir.

Le visage fermé, Hermione ramena d'un coup de baguette magique la totalité de ses affaires rassemblées dans son sac sans fond, défiant au passage le regard de la propriétaire.

Elle ne voulait pas passer un instant de plus ici et ce même s'il lui était autorisé à rester pour la nuit.

•*•*•*

Voilà le chapitre 4 avec un long moment d'absence (je suis désolé / )

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et la suite arrive très vite promis :)


End file.
